


Rewind

by MaiyaJay



Series: In Time [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Literally just a random story, No Fandom - Freeform, Short Story, kinda gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiyaJay/pseuds/MaiyaJay
Summary: timenoun1. the favorable or appropriate time to do something; the right moment.2. an indefinite period.3. a more or less definite portion of time in history or characterized by particular events or circumstances.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short story for my creative writing class, and a friend suggested that I posted it here. Hope you like it!

Five minutes.

It was raining. I could feel it on my shoulders but I couldn’t hear it, the wind was too loud. My heart was pounding so fast that it almost hurt, and the cold had frozen my aching feet a half hour ago.

Four minutes.

As I passed the library I could already see my destination up ahead, an alley between the local church and a clothing store. An ironic place for this kind of thing to happen.

Three minutes.

My lungs started to burn and my breathing was ragged. I knew I couldn’t run for much longer, but I had to get there. I just had to.

Two minutes.

I’m so close.

One minute.

I can’t do this again.

30 seconds.

I rounded the corner, and I saw them. Barely in reach of the streetlight, two men stood at the end of the alley. The taller one had a gun to the others head, and the shorter one was crying. I made it. I can stop them.

10 seconds.

I stumbled forward, completely out of breath, but desperate to reach them. I sucked in a breath.

3 seconds.

“Stop!” I screamed, my voice raspy. They couldn’t hear me over the rain.

2 seconds.

I took another step forward. I slipped. “Shit!”

1 second.

“No!” A gunshot rang out.

0 seconds.

I was too late. I squeezed my eyes shut, and concentrated. A tear slipped down my face.

Rewind.

\---

Beep-beep.

Ugh.

Beep-beep.

I open my eyes and flip over, glaring at my alarm clock.

Beep-beep.

My hand slams down.

Click.

I sigh and sit up. Leaning over, I grab my phone from the end-table and squint until my eye focus enough to see the screen.

10 hours, 17 minutes.

For a second, I just sit there and breathe. I pretend that it's a normal day, that I haven't already lived this day a hundred times. But I have, and nothing can change that. I roll out of my bed and head straight to the living room. The T.V. is on, but I already know that. I know what the weather man says, too, word for word.

Watch out folks, it’s going to be a chilly day in Chicago today, high of 65 and low of 40. A 90% chance of rain showers. Scattered thunderstorms in the south, heading north. The man smiles and points to the large map behind him.

“Watch out folks, it’s going to be a chilly day in Chicago today, high of-”  
I listen to him speak for a couple more seconds. I watch as the T.V., and the rest of the electronics in the house, shut off because of a power outage caused by a quickly approaching storm. I count to seven and it comes on again. I stand and walk slowly to the balcony. I set my finger on a spot on the glass, and wait. It starts to rain. The first drop hits exactly where my finger is rested on the sliding door. My eyes follow as it slowly rolls down and blurs with the others. I rest my head against the glass. The coolness seeps into my head, calming my nerves. I breathe.

Suddenly, something red hits the floor. Then another, and another. This is not a part of our regularly scheduled program. I realize, then, what’s happening. My nose is bleeding. The front door flings open as I am reaching for my nose. I turn.

A short man is standing there, his hand still on the doorknob. Jacob. His face is surprised, his blue eyes wide. I know I should be saying something, reassuring him that everything is okay, that it's just a cold or something. But, somehow, I can’t take my eyes off of him. There he is, brown hair stuck to his head from the rain, his clothes sticking to his body. There is a pen mark on his left cheek, and a stain on his shirt. He looks so completely, utterly alive. I want to cry.

“Oh my god, Ethan! Are you okay?” The words tumble out of Jacob's mouth as he rushes toward me.

“I’m...” My voice trails off; I am shocked by the worry in his voice. He approaches me quickly and grabs my face. He turns it to both sides, as if he’s expecting more damage.

“Go to the bathroom, I need to get something to clean you up.”

I listen to him and walk there silently, my head against my chest. What am I doing? This isn’t supposed to be happening. Jacob - my roommate, best friend, and the man I'm trying so desperately to save - is supposed to come home, we say hello, he gets lunch, and he leaves, as he has done over a hundred times. I try to stop him from dying, and I fail. I rewind. Over and over and over again. Why is today different? I touch my nose and feel the dry blood. My heart skips a beat. Am I running out of time?

Jacob enters the room with a gentle smile. As he's examining the various items he brought with him, I glance discreetly at my watch. It’s past his lunch hour. He's late.

“Dude,” I blurt, “you're late for class.” He appears disgruntled for a moment. 

“No I'm-... what time is it?”

“It's 12:35.”

8 hours, 42 minutes. Shit.

“Damn.” His lip curls into a friendly grin. “Can you handle this yourself?” I can't help but smile back. God, I miss him so much.

“Yeah.” I pause as a thought crosses my mind. “Can you miss work just this one day?” He looks startled.

“Ethan, I was already there for the first half of the day, what do you expect me to tell them?”  
“I don't know. But, I can come up with something, okay?” I can hear the desperate tone of my voice, and by the look on Jacob's face, so can he.

“Ethan, I could lose my job,” If you don't miss work, I'm going to lose you. I can see how much it hurts him to tell me no. “Are you okay?”

“I just miss you a lot,” I murmur, my eyes trained on the floor.

“Oh,” I look up and his face has turned deep scarlet. “I, uh,” His eyes are scanning the room uncomfortably, “I'll try to come home early, okay?” He says, mouth forming a shy smile.  
“Jacob-” He cuts me off with a kiss to the forehead, and now it's my turn to blush. That has definitely never happened before.

“I'll see what I can do.” He states, the same gentle smile on his face. And then, just like that, he's gone.

“Hey, wait-”

Slam.

I sigh.

\---

24 minutes. 

As I wake up, I realize my mistake. He said he was coming home early. I inwardly punch myself. I should have known today wouldn't be different. I jump up, still hoping that I can make it there in time. I can't give up, I am going to stop this. 

And here I am, again, running. I pass the school where he works without a glace - I already know that the lights are off and that everyone has already gone home. He's always the last to leave. Well, was, at least. I shake my head. No. He is. And he always will be, because this time, I'm going to save him, and this goddamn day is going to end. Forever.

15 minutes. 

I turn a corner, then another. 

10 minutes, then 5.

I pass the library. 

4.

I'm running out of breath. 

3.

I can see the entrance to the alley. 

2.

I turn the corner.

1.

I slip.

0.

Bang.

An animalistic scream rips out of my lungs. The man holding the gun panics and sprints away. I am too winded to catch him. The noise coming from me is so filled with grief that it almost doesn't sound human, and I can't tell the difference between the rain and my tears. It was different this time, but it always ends the same. I can rewind until I'm dead but nothing will change. I stand. A few feet in front of me is Jacob's body, completely still. I walk forward until I'm only a foot away. From here I can see a neat little hole in the center of his forehead, and a thin trail of blood running from it to the cement below him. I turn and vomit.

I can't look at him. My mind can't handle it. I know I have to try again, I can't leave it like this. He can't die. Using the back of my hand, I wipe the puke from my mouth. I have to try again. I close my eyes and concentrate. Rewind.

\---

This time, when I wake up, I'm in the bathroom. Jacob is there, very much alive. He is leaning over the counter, examining various items. He has a strange look on his face.

“No I'm-... what time is it?”

“It's 12:35.”

8 hours, 42 minutes.

“Damn.” I'm frozen, confused. Why am I not back in bed? Why didn't I go back further? He sends me a kind smile. “Can you handle this yourself?” I jump to my feet. 

“Don't go!” He flinches back at my sudden movement. 

“What do you... oh my god,” Jacob's eyes widen, “your nose is bleeding again!” I didn't notice at first, but now I feel the blood running down my chin. He grabs a handful of tissue and shoves it into my hands. “I have to go, but you need to lay down.” He looks extremely worried. 

“I’m fine,” I say, but my voice shakes. I am definitely not fine. 

“I really have to go,” his eyes dart from me to the door. I can tell he doesn't want to leave.

“Please get some rest, I'll be home soon.” He's out of the door before I can stop him. 

I know I shouldn't, but my feet still drag me back into my bedroom. I flop onto the bed, my body completely drained. Just a few minutes...

\---

When I wake, I already know something is wrong. The sky outside is pitch black. I check my phone and it reads 9:38. A shiver runs down my spine. He's already dead. I fling my phone across the room and it smashes against the wall. I clench my teeth and close my eyes. Rewind.

\---

This time, I beg Jacob not to leave. He is upset and confused. He tells me to get some sleep and leaves. I smash the mirror. Rewind. 

\---

I try to lock him in, he gets angry. I cry. He leaves. Rewind.

\---

I grab him and punch him so hard that I think I break his nose. He looks absolutely betrayed. He pushes me, I fall. My head hits the end table, I get knocked out. I wake up too late. Rewind.

\---

I tell him I'm in love with him, and I kiss him. He pushes me away with tears in his eyes. He tells me not to fool with his feelings. He leaves. I smash everything in the entire house, even the windows. Rewind.

\---

I don't go back far enough. He's already gone. I throw up blood. Rewind.

\---

This time there's only a minute left. The world it tilting sideways and my head hurts so bad that it feels like it's splitting in half. I turn into the alley. This time, I don't slip. This time, I scream so loud that I can taste blood on my tongue. This time, they hear me. 

Jacob's head turns toward me. I can see the terror in his eyes from here.

“Ethan?” The man's head turns too.

“What the fuck?” He sounds shocked. He jumps back. The gun goes off.

The man runs, but Jacob doesn't even look at him. His eyes are so wide that they look like they are going to pop out of his head. I see red blossom from the top of his shirt. He drops to his knees.

Oh my god oh my god oh my god. Suddenly, I'm running to him, then I am holding him. I am holding him so softly that it's almost as if I'm not touching him at all. He is nearly limp in my arms. 

“Ethan?” Jacob repeats, like he doesn't believe this is happening. “Are you okay?” I lean back, confused. Then I notice the blood on his shoulder. That's from me. 

“I’m fine, Jacob, I promise.”

“Am I fine?” I can hear the fear in his voice.

“Yeah, bud. You're hurt, but you're going to be okay.” I pull away a little. His previously grey shirt is now completely red. “It's just a scratch.”

“Ethan,” His voice is so small. “It hurts.”

“I know buddy, I know.” I squeeze my eyes shut. “I’m gonna get you to a hospital, and they'll take all the pain away, okay?” Silence. “Come on, bud, answer me.” ... “Jacob, come on.”

I can't hear him breathing. I press my hand to his chest. Nothing. Putting my hands on his shoulders, I shake him a little. He doesn't move. I tilt his head up until I can see his face. His eyes look just as bright and blue as usual, but they are unfocused. Dead. I hug him to my chest and hug him hard, a sob wracking my body. I was so close. So. Close. I take a deep breath, and concentrate. Rewind.

I open my eyes. I'm in the alley. Jacob is dead in my arms, and I haven't moved an inch. I close my eyes once more. Rewind. Rewind. I'm still in the same spot.

No. No. I scramble to my feet, Jacob's body falling from my lap. Rewind.

I feel dead, almost too weak to stand. Rewind.

“Rewind.” I state, desperately. “REWIND.” I'm still here. I start to scream. 

“REWIND!” I yell over and over until my voice grows raspy. I continue to yell, even when the rain stops. I continue, even when the sun rises. It’s around 8 a.m. when my voice finally gives out. 

15 seconds.

I fall to my knees, energy consumed completely. 

10 seconds.

I am so tired.

5 seconds. 

It's too late.

4 seconds. 

I was too late.

3 seconds. 

I'm out of time.

2 seconds. 

1 second.

0.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any formatting mistakes, this is my first time.
> 
> I'm also debating on making this into a series, depending on the feedback. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
